Delayed
by Miss Mila
Summary: Takes place after Nine Lives, what happens after Ziva decides to leave for a week long trip to Israel? Will Tony stop her, or will fate decided to take matters into its hands? A Tiva, Tony/Ziva, fic! Please, READ AND REVIEW! Thank you!


_**Delayed**_

_**An NCIS Fic**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the NCIS characters, places, themes, etc.**_

**A/N: So, I just recently got into NCIS, and I fell in love with it immediately. This is a Tiva fic, and it takes place after the episode Nine Lives, where Ziva went to Israel for a week…This being my first Tiva fic, please be nice, and please, please, please review. A bad review is better than no review, lol.**

A Tiva Fic

**Tony**

You watch her leave. Every atom in your body, every fiber of your being is screaming at you, yelling at you to go after her. But you don't. You watch her leave, knowing you won't see her for another week. 7 days. 168 hours. That's a lot. You already miss her. More than you can handle. How will you deal without her smile, or her hilarious (and English-killing) comments?_ Whoa. _When did you start thinking like that? When did you…_fall in love with her, Tony? _A voice in your head asks. You, Tony DiNozzo (Big 'D', little 'I', big 'N', little 'ozzo'), are in love with Ziva David.

**Ziva**

You hate to leave, and you don't know why. You do know that you are going to miss him. And you don't know why. You don't miss your family, in Israel, though you see them often enough. You sigh. You've never been confused before, and then you met him. Tony DiNozzo. And you're more confused than you have been in your life.

You keep thinking that he'll walk through the door, and smile that smile of his. You shake your head. _Goodness, it's not like you'll never see him again, Ziva. _You think. And then you shudder. You wouldn't be able to bear it if you didn't.

But, the more you think, the more you want to see him; hear his voice.

You take out your cell and dial '1' on your Speed Dial.

"Hello, Ziva?" He answers.

"Hello." You say softly.

"Aren't you on the plane yet?" He asks, but you can tell he's glad you're there, talking to him. You can imagine the look on his face.

"My flight has been delayed. Due to bad weather. Annoying, yes?"

"Yes."

Silence.

"You know, Ziva…I watched the news. The storms won't let up anytime soon…would you like some company?"

You smile. "That would be very nice."

*********

There he is, just like he promised. "Tony!" You call, and you're running toward him. You jump into his outstretched arms.

He laughs and spins you around. He hugs you. You don't want to let go. And neither does he.

"I should've gone after you, then you wouldn't be stuck here alone."

"I'm not alone now." He opens his mouth to say something, but you interrupt. "Listen, Tony, I'm going to cut straight to the run-"

"Chase. Cut to the chase…"

"Yes, chase." You say, rolling your eyes.

He laughs. You love his laugh. All the coherent thoughts you had have flown out the window. You place your hand on his cheek. You can feel the rough stubble of his beard under your fingertips. He puts his hand over yours.

You realize that you're leaning forward, and you swear, he is as well. Your lips meet, and he kisses you gently. A warm feeling spreads through your body. You love him.

**Tony **

She called you. You were watching TV when your phone started ringing. Ziva.

"Hello, Ziva?" You say.

"Hello." She answers softly.

You ask if she's on the plane yet; she tells you it's been delayed. You ask if she would like some company; you know she isn't too fond of airports. She does.

She's the first one you see at the crowded airport, and apparently, she sees you as well.

"Tony!" She calls, and then she's running. You catch her and spin her around; laughing.

You don't want to let go, and neither does she.

"I should've gone after you, then you wouldn't be stuck here alone." You say.

"I'm not alone now." She says, and you open your mouth to interrupt, but she's faster. "Listen, Tony, I'm going to cut straight to the run-"

"Chase. Cut to the chase…" You add with a fond smile.

"Yes, chase." She says, and you laugh.

She looks at you and smiles, and she places her hand on your cheek. You put your hand over hers.

You realize that you're leaning forward; so is she. Your lips meet her soft ones, and you kiss her gently. You don't need words to tell her that you love her.

**A/N: Soooo, was it good?!? LOL, I love Ziva, she's amazing. So is Tony. Abby's just hilarious. Hmm...this was a bit shorter than I thought, please REVIEW. Thank you very much.**


End file.
